Punto de vista del mas allá
by Irara
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas" (UA) No tenían mucho en común, algunos eran mas amigos que otros, algunos mas cobardes que otros y sin duda esperaban cosas distintas de ese encuentro, pero todos compartieron la misma experiencia. Una experiencia que probablemente nunca olvidaran


_**"Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**_

Punto de vista del más allá

Oscuridad, esa es uno de los temores de Yukine, él tardo en darse cuenta, a decir verdad, ni siquiera fue él mismo quien lo descubrió, fue Yaboku, más conocido por sus amigos como Yato. No sabe desde donde vino ese miedo irracional, pero no parece que se quiera ir. O al menos eso piensa Yukine, no es que ya lo haya intentado.

El olvido, algo muy común entre los adolescentes, ese es el temor de quien se considera a sí mismo como un Dios, Yato. Él sabe que no puede serlo, él sabe que los dioses solo traen cosas buenas, ¿Y él? El solo trae desgracia.

El que tiene el mismo temor que la misma humanidad es Kazuma, su único y más ferviente temor es la muerte, no la suya, le da exactamente igual morir, es la muerte de sus seres queridos. ¡Ja! Que hipocresía de su parte.

Morgiana es bastante normal, personalmente, es difícil encontrar que ella le tenga temor a algo, ah…, pero como toda humana los tiene, tiene miedo a sufrir, algo bastante sensato en mi opinión.

Aladdin, bueno, él es algo extraño, es bastante maduro para su edad, pero él también tiene miedo, ¿Algo relacionado con él? No, es más bien una mescla del miedo de Kazuma y el Morgiana, le tiene miedo al sufrimiento, pero al sufrimiento ajeno, como Kazuma, que le tiene miedo a la muerte, pero la de otros, no la propia.

Judal es el tipo rudo del grupo, pero es él quien tiene su miedo más marcado, aunque el crea lo contrario, su temor es estar solo, por eso finge que no le afecta lo que opine el resto, y en realidad se auto-convenció de que era así. Se trastorno el solo.

Ahora que acabaron las presentaciones, puedo contarles la historia de estos 6 individuos

Para comenzar, expliquemos el escenario de la función. Una noche, tranquila, sin estrellas, con un viento que aúlla a 120 Km por hora, el más joven decidió hacer una pijamada, ah, lo olvidaba, no les he dicho sus edades o relaciones. De quien hablo es Aladdin, es el más pequeño de los 6, por lo mismo, el que me da más lastima, él estaba de cumpleaños, mala fecha para nacer, a decir verdad, por lo que como el niño alegre y sociable que es, invito a toda la clase, por la tormenta que se desataba en la noche, nadie quería ir, los únicos que fueron son: Morgiana y Yukine, la primera porque no quería perderse la pijamada de su amigo (Su único amigo, no es mala, pero es callada y a veces da un poco de miedo) y el segundo, obligado, él ni siquiera era amigo de Aladdin, él no quería ir, pero es orgulloso, así que cuando su hermano mayor, Yaboku, (Conocido como Yato para los amigos) lo molesto diciendo _"¡Yukine! ¡Disfruta de la flor de la juventud! ¡¿Qué harás cuando seas un abuelo arrugado?! Las únicas historias que contaras serán: "Estudie mucho y adoraba al Dios Yato" ¡Ve! ¿O podría ser…? ¡Tienes miedo! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Págame 5 yenes y el querido Dios Yato estará para salvarte!"_ A decir verdad, Yukine está acostumbrado a los disparates de su hermano, nunca supo porque se obsesiono tanto con la mitología que se empezó a llamar a sí mismo un Dios, pero le toco la fibra de orgullo al insinuar que tenía miedo (Que si tenía).

Y así fue como Yukine y Morgiana fueron a la Pijamada de Aladdin, Yato, al final de cuentas, fue arrastrado por Yukine, digamos, que el pequeño cree que firmemente en "Si vas a caer, llévalos a todos contigo al infierno" A Aladdin no le molesto la nueva compañía, es más, le emociono, siempre le ha emocionado al pobre bastardo conocer más personas, y siendo Yato tan infantil, se llevaron de maravilla desde un principio.

Pero en este cuento aún faltan por aparecer 2 personas, Kazuma y Judal.

Judal es casi como un delincuente, no habría sido raro que este entrara a la historia como un ladrón o asesino, pero no, la realidad es mucho más simple, él es hermano de Aladdin, y, ya que sus padres están en un viaje de negocios, está a cargo de cuidar a los enclenques, traducción, encerrarse en su habitación y olvidarse del mundo. Hey, igual que de algún modo retorcido quiere a su hermano, el muy desgraciado es valiente, se lo reconoce, pero a la vez muy estúpido e ingenuo, así que no le quedó otra que llamar a su amigo de lentes para que haga su trabajo de niñera para luego dormir. He ahí el motivo por el que aún no aparecen en la historia, Kazuma aún no llega a hacer dicho trabajo.

¿Presentaciones? Listas, ¿Introducción? Lista.

Sé que en este momento debería decirles de que trata la historia en lugar de irme con rodeos, pero, siendo sincera, no quiero, es una historia que me encanta, perfecta para mi gusto, lástima que no la sepa narrar. Estoy segura que ya les debe picar la curiosidad de en qué consiste, pero cálmense, la curiosidad mato al gato.

Dicen que las personas son curiosas por naturaleza, que no es malo ser curioso, yo opino lo mismo, no pienso que el que sean curiosos sea malo, después de todo, si algo sucede, me conviene a mí.

Ah, soy bastante mal educada, ni siquiera me he presentado, si llegan al final les contare quien soy, no se vale hacer trampas, lo sabré.

Continuemos con lo verdaderamente importante.

Para alrededor de las 23:57 la tormenta hacia las luces entrecortarse, Kazuma llego empapado, ¿Por qué iría a una pijamada a hacer de niñera a esas horas? Simple, Kazuma es el único estúpido para hacerlo, pero él es responsable, no dejara que algo malo les pase a los niños, y a él, conociendo a Judal, le sorprende que no les haya ofrecido alcohol para ese momento. Desgraciadamente eso no evito que lo hiciera cierta persona con complejo de Dios, Kazuma lo reconoció, pero no dijo nada, tendría sus razones para estar allí.

Para Kazuma fue un alivio que los menores rechazaran la oferta, pero para su desgracia, no rechazaron la verdaderamente importante, echa por la misma persona que ofreció el alcohol (Producto de que empezaba a aburrirse en una pijamada que era para críos) comenzaron a jugar a la ouija.

Para estas alturas, te haces alguna idea de lo que sucederá, eso es seguro, ¿Te haces una idea de quién soy yo?

Si estuviera mintiendo diría que todos estaban entusiastas, pero para mí desgracia, los muy aburridos se querían negar, Yato toco un poco el orgullo de Yukine para convencerlo. A la chica fue muy difícil, no parecía entusiasmada en nada, pero al final fue el organizador de la pijamada quien la convenció alegando _"Juguemos, más que nada para pasar el rato y hacer algo todos juntos"_ El mismo debía admitir que su pijamada era un fracaso, era totalmente aburrida y cada persona se estaba encerrando en su mundo, de modo que siendo tan observador como es, quiso tomar la oportunidad para animar un poco la fiesta.

Todo eso le dio mala espina a Kazuma, quien, intento convencerlos de hacer otra cosa, pero, de algún modo, los adolescentes de dispareja edad, se aliaron en su contra, de modo que nadie le hacía caso, más o menos desesperado por esto, fue a pedirle a Judal que los detuviera, para su desgracia, olvido por unos segundos, que su amigo era fanático de los conflictos, al oír lo que harían quiso participar también, solo para avivar las llamas de la discordia.

Kazuma se rindió, no quería participar, muy inteligente de su parte, sin embargo se quedó apoyado en la orilla de la puerta observando.

En la casa no tenían una tabla de ouija, por lo que la hicieron a mano, segundo error de la noche, el primero fue jugar, no todo el mundo lo sabe, pero entre los locos por los espíritus y ese tipo de cosas, es de conocimiento común que si se hace un medio para contactarse con el mas allá a mano, es más probable que dicho espíritu escape, de todos ellos, solo Yato lo sabía, pero no le presto importancia, no porque no fuera relevante, sino porque el habiendo ya probado la ouija antes con otros amigos, pensó que era inofensiva.

De los muchos errores que cometerían más tarde, Judal cometió el tercero, como he mencionado antes, el, adora el conflicto, por lo que, para poner ambiente, coloco varias velas negras, es sabido que está relacionado con la magia negra, pero también con el espiritualismo, alegando que las velas felicitarían el contacto nadie se atrevió a rebatirle, menos cuando sus ojos eran como destellos rojos. Quien sabe, a lo mejor y Judal ya era un demonio de por sí.

Aladdin se puso nervioso, recuerda haber leído y reído de muchas historias sobre la ouija, pero nunca se había atrevido a probarla, siempre fue algo sensible con lo paranormal, su instinto lo salvo muchas veces, tal vez esa noche debió hacerle caso también. En cambio dijo de manera rápida que en la ouija original, el tablero se colocaba apoyado en las piernas de los jugadores, lástima que ni Yato, ni Judal quisieron escucharlo, ellos colocaron el tablero en el suelo, apagaron las luces y todo quedo en silencio.

A Morgiana todo eso le parecía patético, ella no creía que algo realmente malo pasara, era solo un juego y ya, ella no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan interesado en que siguieran las reglas y consejos que encontraba en internet (Los cuales eran ignorados por los mayores) No lo entendía, pero ella conoce a Aladdin, si lo dice, será por algo, aunque ella no lo entendiera lo apoyaría, confía en él, le confiaría su vida, (Lo cual estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta) Por lo que con una mirada y un firme _"Escúchenlo"_ de alguna manera se pudo negociar que hubiera un médium, un consejo de internet era no agobiar a los espíritus con preguntas, por lo que se asignaba a un médium para que solo el hablara.

Yukine tuvo mala suerte, en el sorteo le toco ser el médium, estaba nervioso, pero intentaba que no se le notara, sabía que Yaboku lo molestaría si lo demostraba, a pesar de eso, de algún modo, Yato lo adivino, con un par de bromas le relajo un poco, no del todo, pero sí bastante.

De modo que comenzaron.

Kazuma al final cumplió con lo predicho por el destino, también jugo, como dice el dicho, si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. En cierto modo, eso lo hizo más aburrido, él tenía una mente frágil.

Y esa mente suya se quebraría pronto.

Algunos más temerosos que otros colocaron sus dedos medio e índice en la plancheta, a pesar de ser Yukine el médium designado, fue Yato quien coloco la plancheta en la letra G, según su conocimiento en ese ámbito (Que resulta ser sorprendentemente mucho) se mueve la tableta en círculos para precalentar.

Para comenzar Yukine que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel dice tartamudeando _"Bu-Buenos días"_ Cosa estúpida porque es de noche, pero hay que perdonárselo, está viviendo su peor miedo: La oscuridad. Debido a que apagaron las luces para entrar en ambiente es que quedaron bastante a oscuras, pobre cobarde de Yukine.

Debido a la cobardía que presentaba el niño Judal se estaba fastidiando ¿Qué tan difícil era jugar esa cosa? Judal es solitario, le tendrá miedo a la soledad, pero por lo mismo es solitario, si no tuvo nunca a nadie, nunca extrañara a nadie, por lo que nunca tuvo amigos con los que jugar la ouija, él ni siquiera sabía con que se estaba metiendo, pero lo importante era divertirse. Por lo que atropellando las palabras de Yukine, que intentaba preguntar _"¿Eres un espíritu bueno o malo?"_ A pesar de no haber recibido respuesta antes, Judal pregunto directa y bruscamente _"¿Cuándo moriré?_ Para sorpresa de los presentes, la plancheta se movió, claro, los escépticos de la habitación pensaban que la movía otra persona, pero nadie creyó realmente que quien la movía era yo. Que desgracia.

Valla, parece que se me escapo quien soy, adivinaron, yo soy el ente, la historia que les estoy contando es realmente divertida, ya lo verán.

En fin, moví la plancheta al 9, no porque realmente tuviera pensado contestar, ¿Quién en su sano juicio contestaría esas preguntas? ¡La respuesta es obvia! Vi que la cara de Yato se puso pálida, parece ser que es atento, ya sabía que planeaba hacer y no había hecho nada aun. _"¡Cambiemos de pregunta! Tardará en responder"_ Oh, él sabía que haría, pero no lo pensó decir para no causar pánico, en ese momento creo que pensé algo como: "¡Hey! ¡Está intentando mover la plancheta a adiós!"

Lamento decirles que no lo permití, los demás no se habían dado cuenta, así que debía actuar rápido, fui retrocediendo, del 9 al 8, del 8 al 7, del 7 al 6 y así hasta llegar al 0.

Alguien dijo algo, algo que no logre entender del todo, si no recuerdo mal fue _"Valla, parece que no resulto, mala suerte"_ Creo que lo dijo Kazuma, aunque se escuchaba calmado, como si realmente no lo lamentara. La verdad no me interesa que dijeron, lo importante es que el hecho de que moviera la plancheta retrocediendo es un método de escape, ¡Escape del mundo de los muertos!

" _¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue todo? ¡No recibí mi respuesta espíritu de mierda! Haber, demuéstrame que estas aquí, ¡Manifiéstate!"_ Eran realmente molestos, ¿Para qué se tomaron la molestia de tener un médium si no lo usarían? De cualquier modo, me molesto que no creyeran en mi presencia, así que decidí jugar un poco con ellos, ¿Verdad que soy un espíritu bueno al decidir poseer a uno de esos ingratos?

De entre todos esos ingratos el más fácil de poseer era Yukine, él tenía miedo, y el miedo me encanta. Lentamente lo toque, su espíritu era rebelde, no quería dejarse dominar, por lo que le cuerpo convulsiono un poco, los demás le hablaban, una lástima, a partir de ese momento, su amigo no les respondería. _"No tienen de que preocuparse"_ Aun no me adaptaba a su cuerpo, por lo que la voz salió ronca, tsch, yo quería pasar desapercibida~

Tiraron el tablero improvisado lejos, mi voz debió haber salido demasiado ronca o algo, aun así no debían reaccionar así, son unos mal educados. La única chica presente, fue mucho más valiente que los demás, o tal vez solo tuvo mejores reflejos, no lo sé, pero mientras aun no me podía mover bien en ese cuerpo, ella me pateo en el estómago y salto por la ventana. Los demás espabilaron con esa acción, e intentaron escapar igualmente.

La chica me agrado, es una lástima que escapara, digo, ¿A quién no le agradaría una persona así? ¡La chica era increíble! ¡Abandono a su suerte a su único amigo! Puede que ella no fuera cercana a los demás, pero conocía al chico que poseí, ¡Sin embargo no tuvo reparos en patearlo en el estómago! No se paró a pensar en el daño que le podría estar haciendo, ¡La chica era magnifica! Una lástima que escapara, puedo intuir que al saltar por la ventana de esa forma se rompió la pierna o se quebró el tobillo o algo, por muy fuerte y resistente que sea, la tormenta no le facilita las cosas. Ojala la atropelle un camión o algo, tal vez mas tarde le haga una visita.

Judal intento lanzarme un premio que gano su hermano en la academia de Magnostad, lo detuve en el aire y se lo devolví, el bastardo cayó con un ruido seco al suelo, parece ser que no era muy resistente

Como dije antes, los demás intentaron escapar, cosa que no consiguieron, pues con un movimiento de mano apague las velas y cerré la ventana al igual que la puerta. Estaban totalmente a oscuras, no podían ver nada.

No saben la alegría que sentí cuando di un paso en dirección de Aladdin, fue hermoso sentir en el piso algo líquido, no tarde en darme cuenta que era sangre, tal parece que el golpe con el trofeo fue demasiado fuerte para Judal, aunque no es extraño, tomando en cuenta que la cabeza es una punto débil de los seres humanos.

Al ir a oscuras Aladdin no se dio cuenta que venía en mi dirección, fue dichoso ver cuando se resbalo con la sangre de su hermano, no la vi bien por culpa de la oscuridad pero tenía una cara de espanto… fue hermoso, se colocó a murmurar cosas, de cierto modo me dio lastima, decidí no matarlo, pero ver su cara de esa manera…era increíble, solo toque su hombro, bueno eso se ve a simple vista, digamos que influencia un poco sus pensamientos, claro, aprovechando su miedo, ¿Qué mejor que aceptar que es su culpa que su hermano muriera? El sufrimiento que tendrán sus padres… será su culpa, será su culpa por aceptar jugar. O eso es lo que él piensa. No me arrepiento, gritó, se agarró el cabello mientras rodaba en la sangre de su hermano.

Kazuma intento encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad, cuestión que no era difícil teniendo en cuenta los gritos que daba Aladdin, Yato también se acercó, ¿Recuerdan que dije que Kazuma le tenía miedo a la muerte? Ver la muerte de Judal no le gustó mucho que digamos…

El maldito es un hipócrita, el conocía a Yato desde antes, Yato es famoso en el bajo mundo, su hermano Yukine no lo sabe, pero él es un asesino a sueldo, se volvió adicto a lo religioso y mítico luego de cierto incidente con una chica, pero el punto es que Kazuma una vez pidió sus servicios, en realidad, no lo hizo con mala intención, el solo se lo dijo como broma _"Quiero que mates a mi familia"_ Su familia no aceptaba a su novia, estaba enfadado, pero él no sabía que Yato cumpliría su deseo, de echo el incluso olvido por un tiempo que le pidió eso, hasta que su familia apareció muerta al tiempo.

Ver la sangre se lo recordó, no lo pudo soportar, agarro lo primero que encontró que fuera punzante, una tijera, y se rebano el cuello, la sangre callo en la cara de Aladdin, quien solo atino a gritar más.

Todo eso enfrente a Yato.

Él es un asesino, o bueno, un ex-asesino, le avergüenza su pasado, pero a pesar de todo, haría lo que fuera por su familia y amigos, tomo las tijeras que Kazuma uso anteriormente, con toda la intención de hacerme daño…hasta que recordó que yo estaba en el cuerpo de Yukine.

" _¿No puedes? ¿Por qué? ¿No eras el Dios de la calamidad, Yato? ¿No?"_ Después de todo, parte del motivo por el que él está obsesionado con lo mítico es por ese apodo, el retrocedió un paso. Cobarde, a pesar de todo es un cobarde.

" _¿Co-Como sabes eso? ¿! Como sabes eso Yukine?!"_ Tiene miedo a ser olvidado, pero más que eso, tiene miedo de que lo recuerden de esa manera, le debió lastimar mucho ver a su hermano incriminarlo.

" _Yato…realmente solo traes cosas malas, tu propusiste el juego, todo esto es tu culpa"_ Obviamente hice énfasis en la palabra todo, para hacerle más daño, ahora ¿Cómo creen que reacciono ante esto? Ding, dong, ding, dong, tenemos a un ganador, negación. Por supuesto que negaría el hecho, pero su mente es frágil, como la de todo ser humano, decidió que él no era el culpable, pero que por si las dudas, se encargaría de que nadie cuente lo que sucedió ahí.

Remato a Judal. Con el trofeo golpeo la cabeza de Judal hasta destrozarla del todo, luego con las tijeras abrió el estómago del cadáver. Aladdin se retrajo en una esquina sujetando su cabeza susurrando.

A Kazuma no fue capaz de hacerle lo mismo, llorando con la tijera escribió el apodo que la amada por la que fue capaz de mandar a matar le dio, desgarrando la piel escribió en su mano, "Choki" Ahora Kazuma tiene grabado para siempre algo que le dio su amada, podrá descansar en paz.

A la mañana siguiente, la policía determino que el culpable fue Yato, debido a que lo encontraron hablando sobre cosas que no existen en la escena, según el médico, tenía esquizofrenia, a Aladdin lo llevaron a un manicomio, en cuanto a Morgiana, desapareció, misteriosamente.

¿Ven? Les dije que era divertido, las entrañas de Judal esparcidas, la mente de un niño pequeño romperse, la indiferencia de la chica mientras ella estuviera bien, los seres humanos son tan egoístas, el suicidio de a quien le perseguían los fantasmas de su pasado, que en paz descanse en el infierno, y el karma del Dios Yaboku… y el fin del alma de un joven de ojos venenosos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Holas~**_

 _ **Pos, soy horrible con lo sobrenatural y el horror, de echo es mi primer fic crossverse y de este género además de ser la primera vez que participo en este tipo de cosas, así que si salió horrible, ténganme piedad. Intente que no me quedara muy Ooc (Out of character) pero creo que no lo conseguí, no sé si el ente cuenta como OC, pero yo creo que no, después de todo alguien tenía que matarlos a todos, pero bueno, este es un one-shot por si acaso**_

 _ **Ni Noragami ni Magi me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Cosa un tanto obvia porque estamos en una página donde solo se publican fanfics…)**_

 _ **Siendo esto todo, me despido, bye, bye.**_


End file.
